Talk:Elencia
Hey, all. I just wanted to talk about Elencia here. I was reading the article, and I realized that some areas from East Elencia are on this page. While the full map of the world (or at least the parts that Justin explores) is never shown in game, a map has been released that DOES exhibit the places Justin explores. I added it to the right in the picture box. There are three continents shown: Messina, Elencia, and East Elencia. It is important to note that, despite the name "East Elencia," it is not a part of the Elencia continent. Indeed, it is a continent located to the east of Elencia. I think these inconsistencies should be cleared up, but I don't want to intrude upon anyone else's work, here. This map is lesser known simply because Grandia hasn't had many supplementary materials released. Which is odd, because the world of Grandia is so rich, comparable to ones like Suikoden or Xenogears (okay, maybe not THAT in-depth, but it's still pretty cool nonetheless!). Anyone else have any thoughts on this? --Boomerang Flash You bring up an interesting issue - one I have often thought about. In my mind, there are two continents: Messina and Elencia (since these are the only ones ever described). In the in-game maps, the areas you visit are marked as "Messina", "The New World, Elencia", "The Lost World" and "Eastern Elencia". I have always thought that the area designated Eastern Elencia should be a separate continent but I have come to the conclusion that it is part of the Elencia Continent by name but it is not the same land mass. It is true in real life that areas are grouped as continents when they are not continuous land masses e.g. Europe. For this reason, I believe that it is important that we show all the locations from New Parm onwards as being on the Elencia continent but I am very happy for there to be separate sub-pages for "The new Continent", "the Lost World" and "Eastern Elencia". I hope that helps us work towards a solution. By the way, I have that cloth map, it's hanging on my wall to the right of me :) --Orc King 19:21, July 10, 2011 (UTC) By the way, I have realized one question as I was looking at the map- is Grandia geography just like ours? because if it is so, then the continent of messina will not just end in the edge of the map but will continue to the other side, just like our world map. When I first saw the map, I even thought that the Grandia world is flat. Moreover, the map indicates vegetation but it does not include climate zones so if Grandia can be really a world, It has no fixed climate and no seasons. But still the same, Grandia world is really cool, the only flaw that I can think of Grandia is that they made the world too small, how I wish they added 5 more continents to explore... by the way, where can I buy such Map? I'm a huge fan of Grandia, I wish someone can help me...Charlestin 13:28, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Wow, you're really trying to take the Grandia world into great depth. I mean, I sometimes think about such things but I always have to accept that it's a game and does not have to be scientifically accurate - especially in a game like Grandia where they only show you a tiny fraction of what could exist in the world. But, if you would like to discuss such things, then here is the place to do it. First of all, we know the world of Grandia is round - we can see that when we are shown it from space. Whether or not the characters in the game know this is the case is another point. The End of the World could easily stretch around the entire globe, which still splits the world in two. In terms of the continents, the map shows us that Elencia is split into two land masses, both of which we can see the entirety of on the map. However, only the north-east of Messina is shown on the map so there is likely to be a large area of discovered land we just don't see in the game (where does the train in Parm actually go?) I would assume that the discovery of the New World is much like the discovery of America to the Old World - it was like discovering a whole new planet (hence, "New World"!) In terms of cliamate zones, I'm pretty sure there are none in this world but there could be evidence of a "Rainforest belt" towards the top of the map encompassing the Virgin/Pristine Forest and the Valley of the Flying dragons. Also, although the Gumbo region should probably be cold like Laine, it is kept warm by the volcano - in fact, it is mentioned in the game that Gumbo got very cold when the volcano was inactive. But, in the end, in a world of Ghost ships and mermaids, what's a little scientific inaccuracy gonna' do, eh? It's a great game anyway and I'm glad you love it like me. I do have a cloth map by the way but I ordered it on the Japanese Amazon a few years ago and had to have it sent to the parents of a friend of a relative who happen to be Japanese and live in Japan. So you may have a hard time getting one. Anyway, while I have your attention, I just wanted to add that the edits you are making are great but please do try not to assume things about the game, if you do, don't make them too big and try not to say things like "we can assume" and "this could mean that". Try to make it as factual as possible. --Orc King 16:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC)